Speed Bumps
by Jessica R Vance
Summary: Jessie takes a look back at her life. Another Jessie POV, swell! Maybe I'll do another James in the future...


Speed Bumps  
  
By: Jessica R Vance  
  
Rating: PG for mention of adult stuff. Not detail, just... yeah, mention.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story. Yah.  
  
Summary: Jessie takes a look back at her life. Geez, another Jessie POV. Why can't I do another James?  
  
*Speed Bumps*  
  
~*~  
  
My life has always been full of unexpected speed bumps. When I was five, my mother was buried in an avalanche. A few days later, my father took off. I was passed from relative to relative, friend of the family to friend of the family, until it got so bad I didn't even know *who* was taking care of me.  
  
Finally I was shipped off to Pokémon Tech, and my life took another turn. I met *him.* James. I didn't expect a lanky, blue-haired boy sitting alone by a tree to be the first person I saw at the tech. Nor did I expect the unbelieveable sting of pity I felt for him. Being raised the way I had been had taught me that nothing is certain, and that getting attached to anyone is a bad idea. But I felt drawn to James, as though I had known him for a very long time. And the better I got to know him, the more I realized it - he was just like me. He had known pain, defeat, injustice. He knew what it was like to be tossed around like no one cared about you. He knew about all that.  
  
As years passed, as I hit smaller speed bumps - getting thrown out of Pokémon Tech, joining the bike gang, leaving the bike gang, joining Team Rocket - I kept getting the feeling that something big was going to happen. Something huge, something I could *never* prepare myself for. And one night, it did.  
  
I was sitting up in bed, both brooding over one of our frequent losses and watching James sleep. As I watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing, I hit the speed bump I had been waiting for. I was in love! With James, no less! That shocked me to the very core. Of course, I couldn't tell him. It would ruin our friendship if I did! I couldn't risk that. It wasn't that I was afraid... it was just... oh, who do I think I'm fooling? Of *course* I was afraid! I was afraid of rejection, afraid of what it would do to our relationship, what it could do to *us!* I just couldn't risk all that.  
  
But about a month after the brick of being in love with James hit me, I was in for yet another unexpected surprise. James took me to a hill far above one of our many cabins, and told me he had something big to tell me. Naturally, I was all ears. Then he dropped the bomb.  
  
"I know you're probably going to hit me, or freak out... and if you want to walk away, that's fine... but... I'm in love with you."  
  
He launched into a speech saying something about how he knew I could never love him like he loved me, and how he didn't deserve to be loved by a... I think the word was "angel" like me, and so on and so on, but I had stopped listening. I could feel my face burning with a blush that must have made the sun look trivial, and I could practially *hear* the smile that had taken over my face. I took his face in my hands to shut him up, and whispered, "Just shut up for a minute, James... just a minute..." and I kissed him. Long, and deep, the kind of the kiss that the moment deserved.  
  
When we broke away from each other, James had his goofiest grin yet plastered on his stupid, handsome face. He picked me up and twirled me around, laughing as I had never heard him laugh before. When he set me down, he immediately got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black velvet box. I knew what was coming, and I couldn't conceal my elation. "Jessie..." James said cautiously, opening the box, "Will you..." he trailed off, not able to finish.   
  
I gasped at the site of the perfect ring he offered me, a sapphire and an emerald intwined into the shape of the Yin Yang. Man and woman. Earth and sky. The perfect union. I knelt next to him and threw my arms about his neck, laughing and saying, "Yes, James, yes!" Our lips met in another kiss, and I felt myself being pulled down to the ground...  
  
Making love for the first time... wow, what a bump!  
  
Three months later, we got married. The ceremony was simple, with only Meowth and the rest of our Pokémon as the guests, witnesses, and, in Meowth's case, the preacher, but it was beautiful nonetheless.  
  
"Do you, Jess, take dis... man, James ta be yer lawfully wedded husband, ta have an' ta hold, fer as long as ya both shall live?"  
  
Of course I did.  
  
"And do you, James, take dis woman ta be yer lawfully wedded-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Uh, yer s'posed ta wait 'til I'm done."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
After the ceremony and our "reception" (a few crackers and wine), James and I headed out to the hotel where we had reserved our honeymoon suite.  
  
~*~  
  
A few months later...  
  
~*~  
  
"James... come here..." I moaned, holding my stomach. My husband came rushing in, looking panicked.   
  
"Jess!? You OK!?" He zipped over to me and knelt down beside me, taking me in his arms.   
  
"I'm fine... I just feel... a little sick..." With that, I proceeded to vomit into the toilet.   
I love James so much. He didn't even flinch. Just patted my back and waited for me to finish. "Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
I nodded weakly. "Get that... kit..." He blinked a few times, then seemed to understand what I meant. Heading over to the cabinet, he got it. "You sure, Jess?"   
  
I nodded again and motioned for him to leave while I used what he had gotten me.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, James and I huddled over the small device, eager to see what would appear on the tiny screen.  
  
"A plus sign..." James muttered, "Positive..." We looked at each other.  
  
Bump!  
  
*Fin*  
  
OK, I know it was a stupid ending. But I thought it was cute at the time. Guess that shows how much I know, eh? :D Anyways, good reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated! Have at me! 


End file.
